Intermediate zone
The Intermediate zone, a term found in Sri Aurobindo's philosophy, refers to what is described as a spiritually dangerous and misleading transitional spiritual and pseudospiritual region between the ordinary consciousness and true spiritual realisation.Sri Aurobindo's Letters on Yoga - The Intermediate Zone Paul Brunton also uses the term, correlates the term intermediate zone with a perilous and deceptive psychological region also given various other names in mystical literature, such as the astral plane, the hall of illusion, and so on.http://singingmountain.org/y2004jul15.html Paul Brunton on the Intermediate Zone - The Source of Psychic Delusion and the Subtle Ego Prior to Aurobindo's use of the term, a similar conception, termed "astral intoxication", was described by the Theosophist W. Q. Judge.Vernal Blooms by W.Q.Judge Original use of the term Sri Aurobindo first describes The Intermediate Zone in a lengthy letter in reply to a disciple, written (as were most of his letters) in the early 1930s. It was then published in 1933 in The Riddle of this World, a small booklet that includes several essays. The letter later appeared in Letters on Yoga.Sri Aurobindo, Letters on Yoga, Part 3, Section 3 "Experiences of the Inner and the Cosmic Consciousness", Subsection 5, Pondicherry: Sri Aurobindo Ashram More recently, a number of copies have been posted on the Internet.,.Grey Lodge Occult Review :: Issue #9 :: The Intermediate Zone :: A shorter but similar reference to a misleading intermediate consciousness, but without the distinguishing qualifier "zone", is also found in some of the later strata of The Synthesis of Yoga which dates to the early 1940sSri Aurobindo, The Synthesis of Yoga, fifth edition, Pondicherry: Sri Aurobindo Ashram, ISBN 81-7058-615-1 p.283 - "Another error that has to be guarded against is...to take some higher intermediate consciousness or even any kind of supernormal consciousness for the supermind. To reach supermind it is not enough to go above the ordinary movements of the human mind; it is not enough to receive a greater light, a greater power, a greater joy or to develop capacities of knowledge, sight, effective will that surpass the normal range of the human being. All light is not the light of the spirit, still less is all light the light of the supermind; the mind, the vital, the physical itself have lights of their own, as yet hidden, which can be very inspiring, exalting, informative, powerfully executive..." - for the date see "note on the text", pp.915-6 Astral Intoxication In his posthumously published book, Vernal Blooms, Theosophist W. Q. Judge describes the dangers of "astral intoxication". He asserts that the astral plane, which is the same as that of our psychic senses, by nature has endless powers of delusion, and has to be well understood before the student can stay there long without danger. He states that while interesting phenomena such as astral lights, moments of peace and revelation, come, it does not indicate spiritual advancement. He states that to regard every picture seen in the astral light as a spiritual experience is like becoming drunk, and that such indulgence while neglecting true progress, which is always dependent upon purity of motive and conquest of known or ascertainable defects, only results in becoming satiated with a store of illusory appearances. Later Influence Theosophy An early reference is made in 1934 in the Theosophist Magazine (edited by Annie Besant), in a review by a certain A.E.A. to "'the Intermediate Zone' and its perils impossible to overpass without the guidance of the guru", as well as to other aspects of Sri Aurobindo's teachings.Theosophist Magazine, May 1934-August 1934 issue, p.359 Paul Brunton Paul Brunton included Sri Aurobindo's term of the "Intermediate Zone" as a name for a psychological and immature mystical level of delusion and subtle ego.The Notebooks of Paul Brunton (Published in 1989; 16 volumes) - Volume 11: THE SENSITIVES - ch.12. THE INTERMEDIATE ZONE - online text at http://wisdomsgoldenrod.org/notebooks/ Characteristics of the Intermediate Zone Aurobindo asserted that spiritual aspirants may pass through an intermediate zone where experiences of force, inspiration, illumination, light, joy, expansion, power, and freedom from normal limits are possible, which can become associated with personal aspirations, ambitions, notions of spiritual fulfilment and yogic siddhi, and even be falsely interpreted as full spiritual realisation. He asserted that one can pass through this zone and the associated spiritual dangers without harm by perceiving its real nature and seeing through the half-lights and tempting but imperfect and often mixed and misleading experiences. But he taught, those who go astray in it, following false voices and mendacious guidance, may end in a spiritual disaster, or may remain stuck there and adopt some half-truth as the whole truth or become an instrument of lesser powers of these transitional planes, which he stated happens to many sadhaks and yogis., Likewise, Paul Brunton taught that between the state of ordinary man and the state of the matured mystic lies a perilous and deceptive region known as the astral plane, the intermediate zone, the hall of illusion, and so on, which spiritual aspirants can reach through concentration, meditation, self-conquest, and study. Brunton asserted that the danger is that once there, then their egoism becomes stimulated by the subtle forces they have evoked, their emotional nature becomes more sensitive and more fluid, their imaginative power becomes more active and is less restrained, and if they then fall victim to spiritual error regarding their state, the result is swollen vanity, superstitious credulity, emotions run riot, and wild imagination. He considered this a major factor in explaining the human wreckage found on the spiritual path.The Intermediate Zone - Notebooks of Paul Brunton W. Q. Judge likewise points out the dangers of astral intoxication or delusion are greatest for the person who revolves selfishly around himself because they lack the assistance that comes from being united in thought with all other sincere seekers, that one "must first dispel the inner darkness before trying to see into the darkness without; we must know ourselves before knowing things extraneous to ourselves." Illustrative Quotes Notes References * Sri Aurobindo The Riddle of This World online * ----- Letters on Yoga, Sri Aurobindo Ashram Press, Pondicherry (pp 1039–1046 of the third edition 1971). * Sri Aurobindo The Synthesis of Yoga, fifth edition, Pondicherry: Sri Aurobindo Ashram, 1999, ISBN 81-7058-614-3 (paperback) ISBN 81-7058-615-1 (hardcover) online * Paul Brunton, Notebooks of Paul Brunton, 1989 online * W. Q. Judge, Vernal Blooms, Canadian Theosophical Association, Bombay India, 1946 online External links * Sri Aurobindo's Letters on Yoga - The Intermediate Zone Category:Occult Category:Esotericism